Various types of fire starters have been used to initiate combustion of other fuels such as coal, charcoal and wood. For example, various petroleum liquids have been utilized and various types of dry inflammable material utilizing hexamethylenetetramine have been used as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,839,987; 2,854,321; and 3,089,760. However, the liquid starters are dangerous as being explosive in nature and subject to fire flashbacks, and even the solid types are subject to sublimation or evaporation over a period of time and do not provide a sufficiently hot flame for quickly and easily igniting damp fuels. And while solid magnesium has been suggested as a fire starter in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,192 and 3,402,029, it has not secured any widespread acceptance due to difficulty of its ignition.
The present invention is directed to a stable solid material which may be easily ignited and which will produce slow burning matter with a high temperature and will further insure the high temperature combustion by producing additional combustive oxygen to quickly ignite damp inflammable matter such as wood, charcoal or coal.